Just give me a reason
by bethmaryg
Summary: Pam and Tara have a massive argument, can Pam do what it takes to win her back or will Tara leave?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Life threw me under a bus. I haven't left my other fic, I'm just in the middle of the next chapter of it. I was on the train and the idea for this came into my head. Anyway, enjoy and please review :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been weeks since a word had even been said between them that wasn't Pam ordering Tara to do stuff around Fantasia. Tara had tried at every chance to try and get Pam to talk to her. 3 perfect months they'd had before Pam turned to stone again. She'd come to care greatly for her maker and even love her. Only when did she feel it reciprocated did she voice it.

'Pamela, If I'd have known this is what life can be, I'd have come and begged for you to turn me years ago. I've come to love the little things. Together we have a family. All be it a dysfunctional one...' She trailed off thinking fondly of her cousin Lala and 'granddad' eric.

'Did you have a point here honey or are you just trying to keep me in bed longer' she drawled seductively, earning a tickle from Tara.

After the giggles subsided she continued. 'My point is Pamela, I love you.' She said with a smile.

Immediately it hit Pam. On the outside she was a statue but on the inside, a war raged.

Every wall she built has been broken down by Tara.

But this was her Tara

I can't deal with being hurt again

But this was her Tara

She couldn't live with herself if she hurt Tara, not with everything her progeny had been through.

Her mind was made up, break it off now before either were badly hurt.

The lesser of two evils she told herself.

'You what? Listen doll, I don't know what you think this is, but it's just a bit of fun to pass the time' she stood and moved away from her progeny, closing her end of the bond so Tara couldn't feel her heart cracking.

'What?' Tara mumbled. Not understanding what she did to turn everything to shit. 'I know as well as you do that's not true' she said trying to convince herself.

'Don't flatter yourself.' And she moved to the door. Tara was in front of her before she could take another step, blood trailing from her mahogany eyes.

'Thats a lie!' She said quietly looking for her Pamela in deep blue eyes. She saw nothing.

'As your maker I command you to let me out' and with that Tara moved aside and Pam left closing the door behind it and leaning on it.

A single crimson tear fell as she heard the room being torn apart by her progeny as she could feel Tara's heart being torn through their bond. And with that she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara sat alone, how she'd spent nearly a week. The rest of the family had been on egg shells for days. The slightest thing set Pam off, slashing people with her tongue was a regular but these days she was close to actual violence as well.

Tara was mad. Always in the training room taking her anger out in the form of training. Jessica had taken to checking in on the baby vamp at least three times a night. She didn't know what had gone on nor did she, she just knew it was big and she wanted to be there for her friend. Plus it beat being hopping up and leaving whenever Pam came into a room out of fear. She knew Pam wouldn't come looking for Tara so she was safe wherever Tara was.

Eric walked in in a tank top and jogging pants. Even Eric was sick of being around Pam which was saying something, he offered to help Tara train both to get away, but also he felt it was his job as the leader of Godrics bloodline.

Tara hopped up, she looked at Eric expectantly, in all honesty Eric truly enjoyed these sessions, Tara truly was a formidable young vampire, he was proud to have her in his family, and he could also see how much she loved Pam, which gave her even higher brownie points. Truth was, he cared about this vampire. He knew Pam was being stupid, but he also knew that she wouldn't listen to him as he'd tried telling her each night. He just wanted his progeny and grand progeny to be happy and if that was together then even better because they could stay close and he could keep an eye on them.

'No weapons today, Tara, hand to hand combat.' He told her with a smile.

She smiled back with a roll of her eyes, knowing she'd be in a world of pain.

Jessica sat up at the side of the room knowing this would be interesting.

'I'll let you go first' he told her almost grinning.

She aimed her foot at his chest, he grabbed it and swung her into a wall, she put her arm out to stop herself and felt it fracture. Jessica winced as Tara made contact.

Tara hopped up and backed up a few steps wincing a little as her arm was healing.

'Ow! What was that for!' She complained.

'You need to learn properly, for when it comes to it in the real world Tara,' he said his face serious 'come at me again.'

She thought about it and threw a left hook at him which he blocked with ease, as she anticipated. She threw a right hook, which as expected he went to block, only last second she changed her mind, and threw a kick at his chest again, this time connecting and sending him flying back into the wall.

'Better' he said picking himself up and walked towards her.

20 minutes later Pam had had enough of ignoring the pain she was feeling through the bond and needed to go and see if her progeny was alright.

She waltzed into the training room to see her progeny covered in blood, and Eric on top of her his arm over her throat and his other arm throwing punches wherever he could.

'Eric!' She yelled, ' tillräckligt!'

Eric removed himself from Tara And looked at Pam.

Tara hopped up not having understood why Eric stopped, just when she was about to retaliate.

'Hey! Why stop! I was just about to...' She trailed off as she saw Pam behind Eric.

'Jessica, let's check the bar!' Eric said trying to be tactical and leave the two of them to talk.

'I checked it ten minutes ago, it's fine.' She yawned back looking at her phone, not clocking on.

'Jessica!' He said with such authority, she looked up, and seeing the look on his face hopped up and followed him out the door having understood.

Leaving Pam and Tara on there own for the first time in three weeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys, thanks for bearing with me, I've not forgotten about the other one, just not had much time recently.

I own nothing. Sadly :(

tillräckligt - enough (Swedish - according to google translate)


	3. Chapter 3

'I thought you didn't care' said Tara, her tone accusing. She stared at Pam, searching for her Pam.

'I never said that.' Pam said keeping up the uncaring charade. Her hand on hip and her eyes checking out her manicure.

'Could have fooled me with the way you've been acting. I can tell you don't care,' her voice cracking on the last word.

Pams face shot up as she searched for Tara's eyes.

'Tara...' She pleaded, but she didn't know what to say.

'Don't, I'm done, this is too painful. I'll be gone before sunrise. You won't have to worry about me then.' And with that she turned away, the sobs pouring freely out of her.

Pam stood there lost, unable to find her voice to stop the person she loved most from leaving. Unable to move her arms or legs to run over and wrap around her.

So Pam just stood there.

It must have been minutes until she moved. But she did. She ran, with an idea forming in her head as she did.

She ran into the club and went straight to the band that was playing. Eric looked up from the bar confused but trusting his progeny, didn't intervene.

Jessica was stood next to Eric, she raised an eyebrow in question to him but before he could answer her, Tara came through and made her way to Jessica. She had a big sports bag across he'd shoulder and was wearing her leather jacket.

'Going somewhere?' Jessica asked genuinely worried.

'Yeah I gotta go. I thought I'd come and say goodbye first though.' She said with a half smile at her friend.

'Don't go Tara, this can be worked out. You're family, tell her Eric!' And she turned her head and gave him a death glare so much like Pams that said "agree with me or feel my wrath".

'Tara, you are blood. You have Godrics and my own blood in you. You shouldn't feel like you have to leave, if it's space you want, I have a house a few roads down you're more than welcome to stay in.'

'N'awh, I need to get far away. I'm sorry. I'll be in touch...eventually.' And with that she turned to walk away. Head up facing she walked to the door with determination.

That's when the music started. She stopped in her tracks.

Pink. How fitting. She loved Pink and felt a connection to most of her songs. Oh and how perfect was this song for the situation she was currently in. She shook her head and took another step and that's when she heard the voice.

'Right from the start, you were a thief you stole my heart, and I your willing victim.'

Tara spun around so fast she would have had whiplash were she human. She saw Pam, in her favourite pink sweater and comfy jeans, her hair in curls and make up light. She was stood at the front of the stage with a mic stand in front of her. She looked beautiful. And with a voice like that, sounded so vulnerable, it made Tara's heart ache.

She looked up and made eye contact with Tara.

'I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed 'em.'

Tara's eyes welled up with red just as Pams did. She knew how hard it was for Pam to be honest about the pains and past of her life yet she had been. And here she was walking away from the woman that she loved. She took a step towards Pam. And Pam ran into her arms, burying her head in the crook of her neck.

The band continued the song but Tara didn't hear, all she heard was Pam saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Tara knew from the start that being with Pam wasn't going to be easy, and she nearly ran at the first hurdle.

But never again. And she told Pam this as she sped them back to her room so they could be alone and sort through the mess.

Meanwhile, Jessica just stood looking shocked, she couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She'd never seen that side of Pam. She looked over to Eric to see what his reaction was and saw him putting his phone back in his pocket with a smile on his face.

'You didnt!' Jessica asked with a smirk.

'I had to. Now I don't know whether to keep it for the future to use against Pam next time she wants to go shopping, or piss her off now and make her the poster girl for karaoke at Fantasia. You know how much she hates karaoke.' He said with a full blown smile of pride for his family.

'Well whatever you do, I want nothing to do with it, I like my head being attached to my body,' she said with a giggle. 'But I will have a copy of that video please.' She said with a smile.

'To family,' Eric toasted lifting his bottle of true blood. Jessica clinked it and repeated 'to family!'


End file.
